


Makaʻu

by Mystic_Shadows



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Fluff, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Shadows/pseuds/Mystic_Shadows
Summary: Who did it?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Makaʻu

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Mermista!
> 
> This is just a short, fluffy one-shot.

Mermista regales the Alliance with the latest Mer-Mysteries. “And then the detective-she finds the bloody prints and starts following them, in order to find what they’re calling the kriller.” The lights go off, throwing the room into blackness. “Uhhh, did you forget to pay the bill?”

“No, I don’t know why the lights went out.” Glimmer answers. The lights come on and they glance around. “Wow, that was a perfect time for a murder.” The Alliance blinks at her. “Pssst. That’s your cue.” Glimmer hisses.

Catra raises an eyebrow, looking down at the red on her fur. “Oh, no. It looks like I have been stabbed.” She lays back, arm thrown over her eyes. “I am dead. Bleh.”

Glimmer sighs as the rest of the Alliance erupts into whispers. Mermista jumps up, clapping her hands. She looks around, noting how everyone is arranged, and frowns. “Now, normally, the first thing to do when solving a murder mystery is to determine motive! We also need to find the weapon and determine who had the means to kill Catra....before I was able to do it.”

“Hey!” Catra cries from the couch.

“Shush. Dead bodies don’t talk.”

“Adora!”

Adora shrugs, leaning against the couch by Catra. “They’re right, Catra. When was the last time you heard a dead body talking?”

“I bet she did it!” Frosta shouts, pointing at the couch.

Mermista follows the finger. “Are..are you pointing at Adora or Catra?”

“Yes!”

“I don’t think Catra killed herself. And really? Adora can’t.”

Frosta pouts, folding her arms. “Fiiiineee. Who do you think did it?”

“Well, Adora was the closest, but she’s off the table. Glimmer was next to her too, but she was obvious about trying to point it out. Perfuma and Scorpia were close enough, too, but...”

“Oh no, no. I don’t think I could ever hurt Wildcat! Wait, did I do it? I don’t know!”

“No, no you didn’t do it.” Perfuma soothes Scorpia, rubbing her arm.

“Netossa, Spinnerella..you two _could_ have done it, but…can you reach Catra from where you are?”

Netossa shrugs, “Probably. But that would’ve meant moving.” She snuggles deeper into Spinnerellas’ side.

Entrapta tilts her head. “I’m not sure I understand the purpose of this. Catra is not dead. Why are we acting like she is?”

“It’s a game.”

“But most games have a purpose, a winner. I don’t see how this game has a winner.” Entrapta states.

“There’s no real winner. Hmm. Your hair could reach.”

“It was me, wasn’t it? I did it. I killed Catra.” Bow says, sliding down next to Mermista.

Mermista rolls her eyes. “Please, Bow. You couldn’t swat a fly.” She scans the room again. “Wait a second.” Her eyes narrow, focusing on something on the floor. “Are those..footprints?” She squints at the large footprints leading from the couch out of the room. She follows them, vaguely aware of the rest of the Alliance following her. She follows the footprints down the hallway to the kitchen.

Mermista bursts through the doors, “Got you!”

“Happy Birthday, my dearest!” Sea Hawk jumps at her and she catches him. “Did you like the the Murder Mystery?”

Mermista rolls her eyes, looking around and stopping at the giant cake on the counter. “It wasn’t horrible, but Catra is a bad actor. Is that my cake?”

“Hey! I’m a good actress when I have a _reason_.”

“It is your cake! Let us devour it!” Sea Hawk wiggles his way out of her arms, and grabbing a plate, cuts a piece of cake and hands it to her.

She takes a bite, humming in happiness. “The party was fun.” Mermista admits.


End file.
